Forgotten Memories
by tetsusaiga-chick
Summary: An unfortunate event takes Kagome back to her time for good without memory of the past.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Memories

Chapter One : Beginning Of The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

A/N: The characters will be a little OOC, but i tried to keep the likness the same (for instance, Sessho wont go around buying Inuyasha roses whilst little red hearts drift around his lovesick head)

Leigha

Inuyasha barely dodged another attack from Naraku's deadly tentacle like arms as they managed to knock his Tetsusaiga out of his hand and throwing Kikyou into a nearby tree. Inuyasha bit back a growl as he watched Kikyou smash into the hard wood. His vision threatened to turn red when he heard Kagome call his name. Turning, he caught Tetsusaiga Kagome had thrown to him before ducking to dodge an airborne youkai. Inuyasha wraped his hand around the hilt just in time to be thrown thirty feet through the air. He stood up, grimacing when he saw Sesshoumaru enter their arena, throwing a poison whip towards Naraku which was easily deflected off his barrier.

Kouga followed close behind him, choosing to attack Kagura who had recently touched ground near him. Sango and Miroku fought off the hordes of demons that threatened to devour the entire group.

Kikyou stood near Kagome, near the back of the battle, as they shot arrow after arrow into Naraku's barrier. Kagome let her last arrow fly, focusing all her energy into it as it pierced the barrier surrounding their enemy allowing Sesshoumaru's poison whip through. Kagome collapsed having used all her energy in supercharging the sacred arrows.

Inuyasha joined Sesshoumaru in attacking Naraku, using his wind scar to blow away bits of his tentacles and stolen body. Kouga had Kagura pinned to the ground as he groped his leg in search of the small dagger she had shoved into his calf moments before. Kouga smiled before thrusting the dagger into Kagura's throat reveling in the torrents of blood that came gushing out of the mortal wound. Kouga unsheated the katana at his side and joined the dog demons, leaving Kagura barely clinging to life. While Naraku was occupied with the demon brothers, Kouga snuk up behind him, slashing his katana across what passed as Naraku's throat. A few sickly blue tentacles flew up to Naraku's throat, roughly pressing on the wound and giving Inuyasha an open shot as his chest and the jewel shards imbeded there. Naraku saw this and tried to reflect the oncomming attack back at him. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way as a few deadly lights danced back at them. Inuyasha squinted through the dust the windscar had upturned to see Naraku writhing in pain before the. Sesshoumaru let a smile dance across his face as Naraku screamed on final time before falling to nothing.

The nearly completed Shikon Jewel rolled to Kouga's feet, picking it up he threw it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at his brother in time to see the smile fade as he snapped his head behind him and his eyes flashed red. Inuyasha slowly turned his head behind him, faintly catching the sick smell of blood. Tears welled in his eyes as he slowly turned around. Inuyasha dropped the jewel to the ground as he saw two broken bodies laying in a pool of crimson. Even Sesshoumaru let a single tear slide down his cheek when he looked into the faces of the fallen warriors.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 2: Fallen Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

A/N: Flame away!

'Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods,' these words repeated in Inuyasha's mind as he began to take a tentative step forward. Inuyasha froze when he felt the rough wind as Sesshoumaru sped by him and dropped to his knees next to the barely breathing figure, scooping her into his arms.

"Kagome," he whispered as he watched her struggle to keep breathing.

She blinked the fog away and found herslef wrapped tight in Sesshoumaru's arm. She locked her gaze on his eyes and saw a tears escape against his will. Kagome felt Inuyasha kneel beside her, but she was already drowning in Sesshoumaru's embrace.

"You'll be alright, everything will be alright."

The panic in Inuyasha's voice shook Kagome out of her stupor as she realized the throbbing pain in her stomach and the ward blood pooling in Sesshoumaru's lap. Kagome furrowed her brows, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"No, she won't," came a voice from behind Inuyasha.

Kagome turned her head toward the voice and saw Kikyou laying in a pool of her own blood, large wounds in her chest and neck.

"The only way to save her," Kikyou continued, " is to send her home."

There was a long silence before Sesshoumaru responded. "No, we'll find another way."

"There is no other way," Kikyou gasped. Inuyasha reached out for her, trying to ease her pain, but she brushed his hand away and pulled his head down close to her face. "Take her home," she whispered hoarsly.

Inuyasha nodded and Kikyou smiled before slumping back to the ground. Her breathing ceased and her eyes rolled back in her head. Kikyou was dead, but Inuyasha did not cry for her, he was too afraid for Kagome. He knew he had to bring her home, and he knew he'd never see her again. And he knew he could never bring himself to do it. Inuyasha looked at his brother with pleading eyes. Sesshoumaru nodded, knowing that Inuyasha needed one final minnute with Kagome.

The teary hanyou leaned over Kagome, his hand resting under her neck. Kagome turned her head and locked on Inuyasha's pained eyes. He opened his mouth to speak several times, but thought better of it. Inuyasha leaned down ad placed a soft kiss on her forehead before quickly pulling back. His head dropped and his eyes widened in realization. It was his windscar that had injured them both. The attack that had killed Naraku had killed Kikyou and was slowly killing the woman he loved. Tears fell from his eyes as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said, slowly pushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Please don't forgive me Kagome. I love you."

Kagome smiled softly, opening her mouth to speak, but Inuyasha had already begun to walk away. Sesshoumaru walkined to Kagome, gently scooping her up in his arm, wrapping his tail tightly around them both, securing her to his body. He nodded to his brother before quickly gliding out of the clearing and toward the well, silently holding back tears the whole way.

When they reached the wel, Sesshoumaru came to a stop, noticing that Kagome was fading in and out of consciousness. He gently caressed her face and in one of her lucid moments, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, shocked when she found the strength to kiss him back. When they parted, Kagome let a tear fall down her face, but Sesshoumaru quickly kissed it away, tasting the salt on his lips. Seshoumaru set Kagome on the edge of the well holding back the torrent of tears that threatened to fall.

"You know you have to leave? And that you can never come back." Kagome nodded. "Know that I am always there with you, no matter where you are or what you are doing, I'm there. I'll always remember you, always think of you. I will always love you Kagome. Promise to never forget me."

"I promise," she whispered.

He smiled slightly, but it faded fast. "I will find you again someday, you will never be alone. I will come for you my love," he whispered.

"I love you Sesshou," Kagome choked out as blood slowly filled her lungs.

"Goodbye."

Kagome's world started to fade when she felt Sesshoumaru gently push her into the well. She barely had time for a tear to slid down her cheek before the pain faded and the time slip enveloped her.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 3: Amnesia

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

A/N: Flame away!

Kagome woke up, stretching across the cold stone floor. Slowly, she began to sit up, trying to clear the fog in her head. She blinked her eyes a few times before realizing she wasn't in her bed. Kagome looked around the room, taking a moment to stare at the well she had been curled up next to. She sighed heavily, blaming her location on sleepwalking and making her way back to her room.

It was five in the morning when she finally got to sleep. Her other knocked on her door a few hours later to her up. Kagome groaned and looked at her alarm clock.

"7 A.M.," Kagome moaned. She only had one hour until school, her first day of her senior year or high school.

Thankful that they finally got rid of those awful uniforms, Kagome ran as fast as she could, throwing on her clothes, brushing her hair and teeth and grabbing breakfast on her way out the door.

She walked into her homeroom class five minutes late. Her teacher asked her to take a seat, so, waving to Eri and Yuka, she made her way to an open desk near the back of the room. She looked to her right and saw two new students, they appeared to be related. Both boys had the same long silver hair, same eyes and the same amazingly muscled body. They were both dressed all in black, baggy pants adorned with chains, tight black shirts and lots of safety pins. One of the boys noticed her excited staring, but she averted her gaze before having to make awkward eye contact. Kagome couldn't help but feel a familiarity toward the boys, but she shook it off, not giving it a second thought.


End file.
